


Christmas Times

by Kia_Kirkland93



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia_Kirkland93/pseuds/Kia_Kirkland93





	Christmas Times

Chuckling to herself as she moved across the room, carefully carrying a box of Christmas decorations, she knelt down as she placed it on the floor before she stood, glancing over her shoulder at the Brit.

Kia wondered what he was thinking about before she shrugged, knowing that she'd find out sooner or later, opening the box and beginning to untangle a few pieces of tinsel. 

After a few minutes, she held the pieces in one hand, placing the gold and silver strands back into the box, turning to look at him only to grin when she noticed that he had his back to her.

Slowly making her way towards him with a red piece of tinsel in her hands, she draped it over his shoulders as she laughed quietly, her arms sliding around his waist from behind.

She stayed like that for a few minutes before she lifted her head and released her grip to take a step back "yer okay over here, Artie?" She wondered as she smiled while he turned to face her.

Arthur smiled as he lifted the tinsel from his shoulders taking a step towards her as he moved to drape it over her shoulders instead, using it to tug her towards him as he pulled her into a hug "I'm fine, thank you for asking, Kia" he murmured wistfully as he stroked the back of her hair gently.

She smiled as she closed her eyes, hugging him back while she hummed, lifting her head as she felt her eyes flickering open, the light green locking with his own slightly darker green eyes.

She chuckled after a second before she moved to take one of his hands "c'mon help me decorate the tree" she murmured quietly as she pulled him towards it, releasing the hand as she slid the tinsel from her shoulders. 

The Australian was happy to see him, the holiday was one of the few times a year that she could relax and not have to worry about work, it wasn't like she got to spend much time with him considering that she lived on the other side of the world.

Holding the red tinsel up as she hummed in thought, wondering where on the tree she should hang it.


End file.
